Soul Bound V2
by Don'tblink1
Summary: I want revenge. Not on the Olympians but on the people who killed my father. SO when I am sent on a quest to defeat them I never thought I would be more connected to them than I already was.
1. Chapter 1

I flipped the coin high up into the air before slowly watching it as it flitted down back into my open palmed hand. For a minute I just stared at the golden coin-not the mortal type of coin, my type of coin. The drachma. The coin of the Olympians. Slowly, my hand closed around it and I sighed, my eyes slightly shut as I leant back against the wall of the large underground cave. My cave. They didn't know about it, I don't want them to know of it, despite that they live right above it.

Eventually I felt a bell ring throughout the cave, notifying me of the fact that it was nearly dinner time up there, saying that I had to get out of the place and socialize. At this I inwardly groaned before standing up rolling my shoulders trying to get rid of the numbness in my bulging muscles, after a second I heard a slight rattle in the ceiling and I knew the campers were already on their way to the dining pavilion and if I wasn't there, they'd be suspecting I'm somewhere else that's not with my cabin.

I walked through the winding tunnels finally reaching a ramp which shot up into the forest, just on the outskirts of camp, no one ever found the ramp cause I was able to close it up and open it up by pressing a nook on the tree next to it. The cave was the place I could have some time alone and work on my projects, they're usually just some building projects, trying to build hovercrafts, stuff like that, sometimes I delved into weapons and crafting such things like swords and shields, but they are never the best of weapons, children of Hephaestus can build far better than I.

As I walked back into the camp, I stopped slightly to breathe in the air, the fresh air, the type of air you'd only breathe in the country, which I suppose was true right now, I was in the country, though not very far into the country but still the country. But I tried living in the city once, I took a year off away from camp to try and get my place in the city just to see what the whole big raving is about. I hated it after the first night. There were so many people, so much crowding everywhere I went, even the place I was staying at had noise pouring through the walls. No, I prefer the country, the freedom it has to offer.

It wasn't hard joining my cabin's line, the line of cabin five, Athena's cabin. Some of them stared at me for a few minutes, debating on whether or not they should ask where I was, where I have been disappearing for the past seven years, some of them have, some of them have tried following me but I easily lost them by quickly taking the long way to my little hide away.

I could see my older sister, well half sister, but still, she's my sister none the less, stare at me with cold eyes, she didn't like me disappearing off to the middle of nowhere, well something like the middle of nowhere. As long as they don't know it exists, I go to the middle of no where.

But she did not say a thing to me, and I preferred it that way, I didn't like talking to them, I don't really like talking to anyone. I'm not social, but whatever. It doesn't affect me. In no whatsoever, I prefer my own company.

As we sat down at our benches I watched with no interest as my plate filled with juicy barbeque. But I had gotten bored with the barbeque and was waiting for the end of Summer for a change of menu, though it's delicious it can get boring. After a minute people began to stand up, but I did not, not because I wasn't going to, I just wanted to beat the crowd and do it after them, despite the stares that I got from the other campers. Better than not doing it at all though, right?

Eventually the crowd to the fire thinned out and I pushed myself out of my seat, ignoring the stares I walked to the bonfire and scraped some of the cheese into the fire, I never particularly liked cheese, the taste always put me off the yellow blocks.

"_Mother, I you burn in the smell of the food I have offered, and in your last moments I hope you love the smell I send you." _I silently thought as the flames blew up in my face and with my prayer I heard distant thunder boom in the distance. I was still kneeling for a minute before I felt everything melt away and be replaced by a white surroundings, with nothing, just white. Like the place some mortals would call 'heaven'.

"Is revenge really what you seek?" I heard a voice behind me and I slowly stood up brushing a hand through my hair. I knew who it was, it was obvious who it would be, who else could it be? I slowly turned to see my mother, Athena, goddess of Wisdom, in her godliness looks of brown luscious hair and sharp gray eyes which could look into anyone. Though some might say she is one of the best Olympians, others could say she is the worst Olympian, the worst to make an enemy but the best to have on your side.

"Whoever said anything about Revenge?" I said slyly looking at her side on letting my black hair fall over my eyes but yet not enough to block my view of her. My mother.

"It has been the only thing on your mind since the day you entered camp." She points out looking at me through narrowed eyes, I do not know why she really came to talk to me, every time I am in Olympus she mentions it but yet she never pressures me into doing anything. Not really, anyway.

"I relent, it has been, but what brings that topic after the prayer I just sent you? I would have thought you'd be saying how delicious the smoke of the cheese was." I say sarcastically but the only reaction I received was her mouth being set into a hard line. She obviously didn't like the way I speaking to her, I will probably pay for that comment later on.

"The fact that in your words, even Lord Ares could hear the bitterness sent up to the Olympians. You are getting impatient. You are talking back, and soon perhaps, you will look for the revenge yourself, despite the fates telling you that you shall find it soon. Have you forgotten the prophecy, my son?" She lectured me with a raised eyebrow. I stared back, not liking how this conversation had turned. It is true. I was sent a prophecy years ago, but that was years ago. What...was it like the first great prophecy where it took 60 years to complete itself? I don't want to be an old man when it does happen...that would bother me..

"It has been seven years, I have a right to be impatient." I mumble to myself but it sounds lame, even to me. By this time, I was losing my confidence, I only lose it around her, she has that effect on me I guess, she can make me a stuttering mess in a matter of minutes. She's done it once. I hated her for it. But yet what could I do? She was paying me back for talking back at her, sometimes I felt like she enjoyed it. Well, considering how I speak to her, I can't exactly blame her, again.

"It will happen before your death."

"You said there is a cure. My death could be of old age, not my...illness..." I shot back scuffing my foot on the ground and she tilted her head at me not liking that I was doubting her word. After a minute of her gaze I glanced at the ground feeling like a child being scolded for stealing the last cookie from the jar.

"There is, and you will find it..after your revenge." She added on to the end and I sighed stepping back.

"Ok...I'll be... _patient._" I said with a snort but was quickly silenced with the look she gave me. I bit my lip wanting, no begging, for my confidence I had before to come back and make sure I could speak up to my own mother. But no, she had me wrapped around her little finger, god knows where I would be in camp if the people there found out about the fact I was 'mummy's little boy'.

"Good." She murmured. "You will have your time." She said with a sigh and soon I felt the area snap back to camp and I stumbled forward, nearly straight into the fire if I felt hands wrap around my arms pulling me back. Other than my food, it spilled right into the flames and burned to my mother. There's her little revenge for me speaking back to her, I get no dinner.

I looked back to see Annabeth, my half sister, raise an eyebrow at me but I quickly brushed her off and glanced around the place but barely anyone was watching us, it must not have happened for more than a few seconds for the other campers.

"You alright?" She whispered and I nodded with a shrug. "You can have some of mine...if you tell me what just happened." She said with a smirk and I glared at her.

"That's bribing!" I whined as we moved back to Cabin five's table.

"No, it's a deal." She protested and I just looked at her before rolling my eyes and leaning over snatching a slice of the beef and tore a piece off and throwing it into my mouth ignoring her look of disgust.

"Well then...no deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"There's a meeting for the counselors in about ten minutes, you be ok?" Annabeth asked as she pulled a jumper over her head. We were in our cabin and I was casually sprawled on the couch flipping through a book about the world war. I nodded absentmindedly as I turned the page. The World War never really interested me, my interest always went to the Second World War, I enjoyed reading about Hitler's crazy beliefs. I actually have a copy of 'Mein Kemf' under my bed, the book that Hitler wrote when he was in house arrest. But the World war book was the first one closest to me when I laid down on the bed, so I took it, as I really didn't care what I was reading.

"Always have been, always will be." I said with a yawn, she snorted at this and threw a pillow at me, showing how much she believed me, I caught it with my free hand and poked my tongue out at her placing the pillow behind my head. She rolled her eyes at me as she checked herself out in the mirror, making sure her hair is correct. "You look amazing, don't worry, and anyway, who are you trying to impress? Percy? Please, he's seen you with twigs in your hair and maybe even a bird nesting in there but yet he's still stuck with you so why bother with all that...formalities? Reminding me of a daughter Aphrodite." I snorted at her, she made a face at me.

"Oh shut up, Evan. Doesn't hurt to look nice once in a while, and anyway, if I went to the meeting a mess I think Piper would be dragging me to her cabin, despite not being into that stuff herself." She said with a slight shrug and I nodded at this, knowing this was true but I could feel the slight jab in her words, I knew why, I didn't spend half as long on my appearance as most people, sometimes I didn't even brush my hair, but I honestly didn't need to most of the time. I really didn't like spending my time on my hair anyway, it seemed to...wasteful, sure maybe a brush to get the tangles out but the styling? The gel? Hairspray? No thanks.

"True but I, personally, look good without even trying, so I can't really relate." I said with a smirk and she shot a glare at me but I grinned back at her, not affected by the look, which can put most people into silence, especially Percy, amazing how much she has that kid eating out of the palm of her hand. Kind of sickening, actually, Percy could do so much but yet Annabeth can get him to do whatever she wants and he'll do it without a complaint.

"Oh go take your arrogance somewhere where someone cares." She snorted just before Percy walked in, his black hair falling just over his sea green eyes and by the time he saw Annabeth there was a full blown grin on his face, he walked straight up to her, not acknowledging my presence and pressed his lips against hers. I rolled my eyes and made a gagging sound at them. "I think...my eyes...they're burning...oh my gods, help me..." I moaned covering my eyes as if in pain and both of them scowled at me but Annabeth was lightly blushing at my playfulness at the public display of affection but Percy's eyes showed a slight sliver at anger at the playing.

"Grow up, Evan." Percy snapped but Annabeth whacked him over the head and I beamed back at Percy not deterred by his words and Percy mumbled something whilst staring at the ground.

"Get a room, Percy." I replied cheerfully and both of them blushed a full blown red, redder than a tomato and I smirked at their reactions, Annabeth recovered first and gently Percy to the door mouthing '5 seconds.' and he silently nodded before walking out of the room but not without a look in my way which I smiled back in response.

We were silent for a minute whilst I continued reading, Annabeth was standing there pinching the bridge of her nose. She was annoyed, at me, maybe even Percy, well to be truthful, he was the one to start it, I was just joking around but no he had to snap at me. I flicked the page and she turned on me but I didn't meet eye contact, in fact I just stared at the words on the paper, but I wasn't reading them, they just blurred, to be honest.

"Have you ever tried... have you ever tried to get on with anyone here?" She said obviously trying to keep her voice level and not be snapping at me. I acted as if I was debating this with tilting my head slightly and biting my lip. I waited for a few minutes before saying my answer, just to reenforce the fact that I already had what I was going to say straight then and there.

"I tried with you." I finally said skipping another page, still not meeting her eye, and with that she opened her mouth before shutting it again as if she wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"I'm your sister, you didn't have a choice." she said after a while but she sounded more exasperated than anything. "But Percy's my boyfriend, couldn't you at least try, for me? It would take a lot of stress away right now, to be honest I don't care about the rest of the seven but Percy? You've known him for nearly five years, doesn't that mean something? He's saved our lives, he saved your life, so can't you be nice to him? At least?"

"I was! I was very nice to him, he was the one who snapped." I shot back at her and she stared at me with a look of despair on her face. I knew what she was thinking. I'm not talking about now, I'm talking about the past five years. But instead she just shook her head at me.

"I'll see you after I get back, Malcolm is in charge." She said before walking out, not even waiting for my reply as I was about to reply and she knew that I even had my mouth of open. I sighed, feeling slightly guilty now but oh well, too late now, right? She didn't want to talk to me, so I'll let her. She was in a rush anyway. I snapped the book shut and sat up rolling my neck before placing the book back onto the shelf. I looked around the empty cabin and grabbed my Ipod stabbing the ear buds into my ear making sure the volume was loud so it blasted into my ears blocking out anything and anyone that tried to interrupt me.


End file.
